The present invention relates to blade designs for shrouded turbines and how they differ from regular blade designs.
A shrouded turbine, particularly with the use of airfoil shapes such as the C and Farb foils described in the author's PCT IL2007/000348. Flow Deflection Devices and Methods for Energy Capture Machines and patent 8188611, results in acceleration of velocity near the tips of the blades. This unique velocity profile requires a different blade design to take advantage of it. There the author presented the C and Farb foils and the advantages of partial foils and the need to construct a blade in such a way as to adapt it to the unique velocity patterns of a shroud were generally discussed. This patent application gives specific criteria for such a design.